Tear Drops
by KawaiiKirby
Summary: Yui longs for Tamahome the way he longs for her. What will happen to Miaka? Please review!
1. Default Chapter

****

Tear Drops 

By KawaiiKirby

Chapter 1

I looked into the night sky and sighed. What a beautiful night going to waste. I thought miserably. If only there was a guy to share it with. I know who _would _be here with me. I clenched my fist angrily. It's….it's…_Miaka's _fault! I cried out in rage. 

"Yui? Yui, is that you?" I heard a voice say. "Tetsuya?" I said back. He appeared in the doorway. "What's wrong, Yui?" He looked concerned. 

"Nothing." I smiled at him. He still looked concerned. "But Yui-" He started to say. "Tetsuya! I told you nothing is wrong!" I turned around and looked him in the eye. "I'm just gazing…really." I added when I saw his face. I sighed and hung my head down. 

"Oh, all right." He left with a sigh. I looked back up at the sky. "Tamahome…" I whispered. 

The next mourning I woke up to the phone ringing. "Yikes!" I cried and ran to the phone. "Hello, this is Yui speaking." I said into it. "Yui!!!" I high-pitched voice came from the other end. 

Oh no..it's Miaka! I thought. "Yui? Are you there, Yui?" Miaka's questions burned in my head. "Oh..sorry, Miaka. I got lost in my thoughts. So, what's wrong?" I managed to say. "Nothing's wrong! I was wondering….wanna see a movie? There's a new one out." She sounded really excited. "I can't, Miaka…not today. Maybe some other time. I'm sorry." I made it up as I spoke. "But-" She started to say. 

"Miaka! I really can't, okay? I'm really sorry." I said real fast. I'm not really sorry. I thought. "Ok………" She sounded really upset. "I'll go with Tamahome….."

What? Tamahome? I thought with my eyes open wide. "Wait! I was..uh..thinking about tomorrow! I can come!" I said breathlessly. "Great! Meet me at 12:00! Bye!" She hung up. 

I ran to Miaka's house ten till 12:00. I was wearing my best skirt and shirt (because Tamahome was going to be there) and some really nice shoes too. Miaka answered the door when I knocked and right away I said, "Where's Tamahome?" 

"He's not here yet." She looked disappointed. "Oh…" I said looking down. 

"Miaka! Yui!" I heard a famillar voice say. I turned around to see Tamahome. He was running straight toward me.

How did you like it? Please review my story! Chapter 2 should be up soon!

-KawaiiKirby


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
He ran with his arms outstretched. He's going to hug me! I realized. I got ready for a hug. He ran right past me straight towards Miaka. He wrapped her in a hug than kissed her for a minute. I struggled against tears.  
  
"Let's get going," I said sounding annoyed. Tamahome looked at me and smiled. "Right, Yui," I felt myself blush. We headed toward the Movie Theater and paid yen to see "Glittery Body of Yours" a romance story. I made sure I sat between Miaka and Tamahome. Miaka started to complain, but the movie started and Tamahome and I told her to hush up.  
  
It was a good movie. At one part when the couple started kissing, and Miaka reached over me to Tamahome. I pushed her out of the way. "I can't see." She glared at me and didn't make a peep the rest of the movie.  
  
At the end of the movie, we left and arrived at Miaka's house. She started asking Tamahome if he wanted to stay the night, but I interrupted. "Tamahome, would you like to stay the night at my house?" He looked at me, surprised.  
  
"Sure, Yui." He said with a smile. Miaka looked stunned. "See ya, Miaka!" I yelled at her as we started walking.  
  
We came to my house and went to my room. It was already late, so we went to bed. We both slept in sleeping bags on the floor right next to each other. I felt breathing on my face. I don't think it was Tamahome!  
  
Like it? Please review! -KawaiiKirby 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
I screamed and jumped back. Tamahome quickly got up and turned on a lamp. Miaka was standing over me, red with anger.  
  
"Miaka! What are you doing here? Who let you in?" I started showering her with questions.  
  
"Hold on a minute." Tamahome stopped me. "Miaka, there has to be a reason you're so angry. Can you tell us?"  
  
Was he dumb? I thought. Both Miaka and I gave him The Look.  
  
He looked embarrassed. Miaka cleared her throat and said, "I didn't think it was fair. I mean, Tamahome, you're going out with me." She looked rather annoyed.  
  
"Miaka, how jealous can you get? It's just one night. One." Tamahome shot at her.  
  
Miaka started crying. "But Tamahome, you still like me, don't you? Don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do. So does Yui." He looked at me.  
  
What? I thought disgusted. I do not like her. God, what's his problem?  
  
"Miaka, really, please stop that whining. For God's sake, can't you take a joke?  
  
Tamahome got up and went to the bathroom.  
  
"Tamahome doesn't even like you." I went on. "He likes me. It was all a joke."  
  
I hate lying. But this was for a good cause. Miaka starting wailing and ran home.  
  
Tamahome came back from the bathroom.  
  
"Where's Miaka?  
  
"She went home right after saying she really hated you."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
We sat there, thinking in silence. I felt sleepy. I looked down at the floor. When I looked up, Tamahome was looking down at me. He grabbed my chin and lifted it so my face was close to his. Then he kissed me. A soft, long kiss. On the lips. We kissed for what seemed hours. Then we fell asleep still kissing.  
  
So how is it? Please review!  
  
-KawaiiKirby 


End file.
